


A great escape

by Gayshipswithtea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Funny, Good Regulus Black, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Lives, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black Lives, Werewolf Remus Lupin, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayshipswithtea/pseuds/Gayshipswithtea
Summary: Regulus and Remus' plan to break Sirius out of Azkaban one day in 1984 doesn't quite go to plan. Please be kind I wrote this at midnight and have no regard for cannon.No beta we die like fan favourites.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Regulus Black & Remus Lupin, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 6





	A great escape

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe Regulus had to hide out at Remus' place!

Regulus stated confusedly, and a little judgemental, at a sodden Remus Lupin, who was struggling out of the sea foam and onto the jagged rocks surrounding Azkaban.  
"Christ, Lupin," he sighed, "there wasn't need for you to drink half the sea!" 

Remus, who was still on his hands and knees, spat a good amount of salty water onto the sand. "No, Reggie, I take dips in icy waters in wolf form as a hobby," he said sarcastically. His reluctant companion rolled his eyes in fond exasperation before reaching into his tiny rowing boat and pulling out what looked like a metal spider attached to a gun. "Sorry about this, Remus but they are still expecting me to visit at seven and it's half six now, you got any more of that potion?"  
"Yeah," said Remus. He pulled out a flask of something viscous and foul smelling that looked like how Remus probably felt. 

~I didn't feel like writing this scene fight me~

A familiar voice cut through the moans and mumbled of the other inmates.  
"Bet you're feeling very pleased with yourself," Bellatrix muttered as Regulus passed her cell. He stopped, almost grateful for the reason to pause.  
"Yes I am." He said, "and?" 

Bellatrix pressed her face against the bars. "Never thought you'd be bailing Sirius out of this place," she wheedled, "seemed like it would be the other way around - but no - you're the one that went all soft on the niggles instead. How the tables turn."  
Regulus drew himself up to his full height before replying, "yeah, maybe I did go soft on them. And I liked it! Since I've been living where I am now, I've had so much fun. You wouldn't believe the stories they tell and the lengths they go to for entertainment and art. It's more than you would ever hope for," 

A chorus of laughter from the neighbouring cells joined his cousin's. "Oh really? Tell us one then," she said, as if issuing a challenge. Regulus thought back to the meagre pile of DVDs in Remus' tiny flat. To every show he had managed to watch on the little TV he borrowed from Lyall and Hope. He faltered for a moment before plunging forward. He cleared his throat and started to sing, "The Boney king of no-where, he sat upon his throne.. he didn't much like sitting there because his throne was," he paused to hum the notes, "his throne was made of stone,"

While Regulus regaled the inmates with the king's throne made of marble white and feet that were made of gold, Remus was straight up not having a good time. Reggie had promised an hour to rest before he had to scale the side of a maximum security prison. Sure, the full moon wasn't as bad now, and Regulus had added something he promised would make the effects much less painful (a one time occurrence, however, as apparently it made the next month twice as unpleasant) but it still wasn't how he wanted to spend his Saturday morning.  
He had slipped past the dementors as a wolf, despite keeping his mind, which had thrown them off. If Regulus was correct, now he had transformed back, Sirius could slip in as a dog and the dementors would be too confused to notice. Still, it was his job to get the letter explaining all this through the bars on Sirius' cell window and the wind was not letting up. The metal of the grappling hook Regulus had somehow sourced was as cold and as numbing as the kind of knives you don't realise are cutting into you. He gritted his teeth and struggled his way slowly upward, not even risking a glance at his watch, even though probably should have been checking. 

Suddenly, the rope jerked and he hurtled about six feet downwards and halted just as quickly, leaving him clinging on for fear life. Remus let our a groan before heaving back up the rope until finally he reached Sirius' window. 

He fumbled with the letter for a moment before slipping in between the bars and letting himself be dragged slowly back towards the ground. He was safe. And Sirius was coming.

About ten minutes later, he could see Regulus's weary form ambling towards the little boat the three men would be using to sail out of there. He gave the younger man a dour glare. "Everything alright?" Remus asked.  
"Yeah, all's well."

Remus' knee was bouncing. There was a knot in his stomach tied over three years of letting Sirius rot in that place which was just being tightened now. After what seemed like an eternity, he bolted upright as a large black dog came slithering over the rocks. The hound launched himself at Remus, uzzling into him in a silent hello. Regulus grinned sheepishly at the two before tapping the boat with his wand and setting their course for home.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the wolfstar was light but still. Please give me comments and kudos!  
> The songs Regulus sung are:  
> Bony King of no-where  
> Rasputin by Boney M  
> A very garbled version of Mr Sandman  
> The theme song for Trumpton (the kid's tv show)  
> A song he heard when Remus made him accompany him to the picket line because Temus lived in a mining town fight me.


End file.
